Consorts
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: Two-Shot! How does Prince Consort Ahamo feel about his daughter's relationship with a man twice her age? How does Cain deal with it? CDG
1. Part I: Engaged

**Consorts**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Part I- Engaged**_

* * *

><p><strong>Continuous Disclaimer:<strong> _You know, I'm thinking of just writing an overall disclaimer on my profile, 'cause this is getting depressing. I, Eli, do hereby disclaim any rights to _Tin Man_. Bleh._

**Author's Note:** _In honor of Mr. McDonough's birthday I bring you what originally started off as a one-shot idea, turned into a two-shot. I guess it could be a one-shot, but… XD Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It's hard for a parent when they finally figure out their child's 'all grown up.' On the Otherside, this transition in life could mean moving out of their home andor simply furthering their education by attending college. Sometimes it didn't even hit home until their child had a partner and/or married. It's even more difficult when one hadn't seen their child in over a decade. Suddenly, they're not the little boy or girl they were separated from, whether forcefully, willingly, or because they had no other choice.

Prince Consort Ahamo Gale was in such a state, twice over. His two little girls had grown up without him and his wife, Queen Lavender Gale. It made his heart ache that his oldest had to grow up with such a malignant essence within her and it brought tears to his eyes that his youngest grew up in the middle of nowhere, a place where she didn't really belong. Thanks to his baby girl, the one and only Dorothy Glinda Gale, he now had her and her older sister, Azkadellia Gale, back.

'Sort of,' he thought, wryly.

Azkadellia was still dealing with the trauma of having to live with such an evil taint for so long, even after a year, but with the help of her sister and, surprisingly, Ambrose 'Glitch' Ionson, she was slowly recuperating.

He didn't quite know how to feel about how much time Az spent with Glitch, as he now preferred to be called, but even with only half a brain, he knew Ambrose would never take advantage of her. Even if it ever crossed his mind, it would probably skip his half-brain almost immediately, although his ability to retain information was getting better and better as time went on.

He couldn't say the same for the one and only Wyatt Cain. He had known since he laid eyes on the man back in the Realm of the Unwanted that he would be the one to steal his little girl away from him.

Wyatt Cain, ex-Tin Man, DG's unofficial bodyguard, savior, and, now, fiancé.

* * *

><p>Cain could feel eyes burn on the back of his head. He knew who it was. The same person who had been glaring daggers at him since the Outer Zone had accepted Lavender Gale as their Queen again and things had started to pick up. He had been a thorn on Ahamo Gale's side since the man finally realized there would be no separating him from DG.<p>

The ex-Tin Man, of course, had had no idea what it would have meant in the long run. All he knew was that he had to protect DG, no matter what. He had already failed one too many times for his liking. One of those times, Ahamo had been in the middle of it. There was no forgiving that. Sure, he's her father, what if it hadn't been him? What if it had been someone else who had taken DG away from them in the Realm of the Unwanted? Cain shuddered at the thought.

He understood where part of Ahamo's aversion came from. He was sure if he had had a daughter, he wouldn't have liked the idea of her with a boy. As it was, he had a son and he was barely coming to terms with the fact that Jeb Cain was courting a young woman who was about a year younger than him. Another objection he knew the Prince Consort had was that he was several years older than DG. Again, he understood. However, he and DG had already been engaged for three months and she had decided she wanted a long engagement, which was fine with him. The O.Z. still needed to recover some and he didn't think the people were quite ready to see the Heir Apparent _married_ to an ex-Tin Man. At least this way, certain individuals could still hope such an event wouldn't happen. Only he and DG knew better and Ahamo could keep holding his breath.

_To be Continued_

* * *

><p><em>I don't know WHY many of my <em>Tin Man_ stories don't have dialogue in them, but what can I say? The characters are a little shy. =P_

_I'll do my best to post the second part up tomorrow!_

_Lots of love,_

_~*Eli_


	2. Part II: Married

**Consorts**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Part II- Married**_

* * *

><p>Sometimes Prince Consort Ahamo wondered what would be better, his daughter marrying someone who was older, a widow, <em>and<em> had a son closer to her age who she loved or having an arranged marriage with a Duke who was closer to her age, maybe a womanizer, but had certainly never been married, and didn't have any children (that they would know of…), who she might or might not grow to love… Okay, fine. In the end, a father only wanted what was best for their children and for them to be happy. Ahamo had to grudgingly admit that he had never seen his daughter, Dorothy Glinda Gale-Cain, happier than when she was with Wyatt Gale-Cain, her husband as of one hundred and three point eight minutes ago. Watching the two dancing together in their perfectly happy little bubble brought tears to his eyes. Whether they were tears of sorrow or joy, he wasn't quite sure.

* * *

><p>Leaving his wife as of five hours and sixteen minutes ago with her sister, Cain made his way to the refreshment table. This was the happiest day of his life; the only other day that came close was when he found out his son was alive. He and DG had been engaged for eighteen months before her patience ran out. Surprisingly, few people opposed to their union. In fact, he was sure more than half the population had expected them to get married within six months or less of their engagement. He was also slightly suspicious most thought their engagement would lead to a quick union for…reasons unplanned. It didn't matter what anyone thought anyway. They were bound now and that's all there was to it.<p>

If anyone had told him after the Eclipse that he would be here in this moment in time, he would have laughed before locking them up in an iron maiden. Meeting the brave woman who he now proudly called his wife was the best thing that had ever happened to him since the Sorceress had taken over the O.Z., even if he hadn't appreciated it at the beginning. Never would he have imagined that the strong-willed Princess would love him like he eventually found himself loving her. He had let her down too many times in his book and it angered him at times to think about it.

While nothing but bliss could penetrate him now, Cain pondered over the time DG had been kidnapped by the 'Seeker.' Why was he thinking about this during the happiest day of his life? It wouldn't even have come to him if it weren't for the fact that said 'Seeker' was currently glaring at him.

Ever since he and DG were engaged, he had been feeling the Consort's glaring gaze upon him whenever he was within his perimeter. Even though his wife had long ago forgiven him for letting her down ("It wasn't your fault, Wyatt," she would say), there was still a part of him that couldn't quite forgive himself. Forgetting the fact that she'd been kidnapped by her father, there was the time before that where he had let her get caught by the Sorceress. Even though he had told himself he'd stayed behind so he could distract the Longcoats, deep inside he knew he just wanted to get revenge on Zero. There was also the time before that when he abandoned her in the middle of Central City with no one to protect her but a half-brained man and a cowardly Seer.

Cain was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft touch. Turning, his icy eyes met with his wife's summer sky ones. Her eyes looked at him knowingly; she tip-toed and kissed him. All negative thoughts flew out as he took her hand in his and led her to the dance floor once again.

* * *

><p>Ahamo rocked the precious bundle in his arms. The past three years had been tough, watching DG with her husband. There were so many times he wished he had heeded his wife and gone to the Otherside with her. However, his place wasn't there anymore, but in the Outer Zone. By staying here, he had been able to gather a lot of important information to give to the Resistance and had saved many lives that would have otherwise been lost had he not been here. Was it worth not seeing his daughter grow up? Sadly, the answer was yes; yes it was. At least now, both his daughters were safe and sound. One married to the man she loved and the other about to be married in less than a week.<p>

In the past three years, he had tried to make Cain's life a living hell, but he soon learned that harming him meant making his daughter's life miserable as well. At first, he was very reproachful to him, but whenever DG would catch him, he would see her eyes fill with pain. No matter how hard he tried to make sure she never witnessed his accusations and harsh words to her husband, she would catch him too many times.

Finally, he decided that he should show Cain he wasn't worthy of his daughter or ready to be Prince Consort. He would pile him with too much information to retain at once, leave him plenty of paperwork to take up his time, and, on top of that, have him study the routes and routines of the whole O.Z. He knew how much it stressed the ex-Tin Man out and, at first, his plan seemed to work. The man would be very aggravated and frustrated. There were times he wouldn't even go to his and DG's rooms because of all the work he had to get done. His brilliant plan was quickly pulled back when he witnessed the couple fighting. It wasn't Cain shouting at DG because he was stressed, in fact he never took his irritation out on her, but DG shouting at Cain for not spending time with her anymore and for overworking himself. Watching tears fall out of his younger daughter's baby blue eyes was the last straw for the Prince Consort. He stopped making Cain's life a living hell, but still didn't quite forgive him.

Ahamo thought maybe he could finally begin to exonerate Cain as he looked down at a pair of lake-blue eyes, lighter than his mother's, but darker than his father's.

Eyes that belonged to Daniel Gavin Gale-Cain.

* * *

><p><em>Happy Love and Friendship Day!<em>

_~*Eli_


End file.
